


Поводыри

by Mlle_Lucille



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Blindness, Established Relationship, Kinks, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlle_Lucille/pseuds/Mlle_Lucille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Райнхард заворожен слепотой Оберштайна.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Поводыри

\- Добрый вечер, ваше превосходительство.  
\- Добрый вечер, Оберштайн.  
Иногда Оберштайн специально приезжает ближе к полуночи, иногда остается с раннего вечера, под предлогом неотложных и спешных дел: с самого начала связи он учит Райнхарда, как надо наверняка избегать пересудов и молвы. Важнее всего, оказывается, вовсе не скрывать отношений - тогда их никто и не заметит, а заметив, не поверит, что ларчик Пандоры открывается так грубо и просто. Репутация играет на руку и Райнхарду, и его советнику: оба слывут людьми в высшей степени целомудренными и скромными (пусть скромность одного объясняют чистотой, а скромность второго - импотенцией). И так высок авторитет новоиспеченного гросс-адмирала, что даже злоязычные недоброжелатели не посмеют пустить о нем сплетню: мол, он вступил в порочные отношения с собственным подчиненным. У имперских подданных не хватает фантазии: слишком долго вытравляли из них чутье к эротическим отклонениям и сексуальным изыскам. Юный герой Райнхард - в их представлении - выше томлений плоти, выше табуированных, неприличных, грязных совокуплений. Он спит один в пижаме до горла - но с открытым в зелень и сирень окном.  
Как жестоко было бы разочарование, если б кто-нибудь из бескорыстных и непорочных поклонников проник сейчас невидимкою в адмиральскую спальню, крышу дома бы приподнял и заглянул внутрь, словно хромой бес. Райнхард и не ведает, что разрушает чужие надежды, обманывает и топчет сладкие чаяния, предаваясь своеобразному отдыху от утомительной дневной суеты. Военный советник Оберштайн кланяется весьма почтительно и запирает дверь. Вот уж он ни капельки не похож на нежного любовника - мундир застегнут на все пуговицы, волосы причесаны аккуратно, лицо немного бледно (впрочем, он от природы бледен). Жаль, нет у него в руках казенной коленкоровой папки (с грифом "Совершенно секретно" в правом верхнем углу) - тогда бы он еще сильнее походил на идеального служаку, явившегося со срочным донесением. И Райнхарду добавил бы блеска такой оборот - что может быть лучше, чем прослыть человеком, который недосыпает ночей и трудится на благо империи? О да, если бы кто-нибудь, как тень, пробрался в эту минуту в закрытую спальню, из-за занавесок выглянул - он не увидел бы ничего дурного, еще немножко, напоследок, протянулось бы его счастливое неведение.   
Райнхард в халате на голое тело сидит за столом, дописывая что-то - рапорт? приказ? докладную записку? - нет, не разглядеть, видны только тонкие ровные строчки на белой бумаге. Мелкие летящие буковки выдавливает ручка-стилос - Райнхард не признает помпезных подделок под гусиные перья, вошедших в моду при дворе. Голубая легкая ткань льнет к телу, подчеркивая трогательную хрупкость - то, что можно замаскировать плащами, эполетами, жестким мундиром, выступает наивно и нескрыто, сильнее, чем в наготе: он тонок, как девица, узкоплеч и белокож, он мог бы - повернись иначе его жизнь - в театре играть женские роли.   
Закончив, он еще минуту с удовольствием перечитывает написанное, не то почерком любуется, не то остроумными оборотами - а вернее всего, просто тянет время, зная, что Оберштайн без разрешения даже не сядет, так и будет стоять перед столом, убрав руки за спину. Но ожидание ему не в тягость, он удивительно терпелив, и Райнхард, ни в чем никому не завидующий (пусть все завидуют - ему), порою вздыхает о том, что не в силах целиком перенять у Оберштайна это хладнокровие. Чем выше он поднимается (к звездам или к короне, не так важно), тем больше ценит спокойную выдержку, как в себе, так и в подчиненных. Тонкие чувства хороши в пасторалях, а не в политике или в сражениях. За полгода, что проходят с победы над липпштадтскими мятежниками, он замыкает свое сердце в железный панцирь и нисколько об этом не жалеет.  
\- Который час? - спрашивает он, ленясь взглянуть на старинный циферблат со стрелками и римскими цифрами - стенные часы тикают бесшумно, и каждый день адъютант заводит их, боясь порвать пружину. - Полночь?  
\- Без пяти минут, - спокойно отвечает Оберштайн, не поворачивая головы.   
\- Пора спать.  
\- Да, ваше превосходительство.  
Давно уж он привык укладываться рано: часам к двум-трем он успокоится и уснет, сладко раскинувшись на подушках. Приглашение ко сну равно приглашению к сексу, Оберштайну не нужно уточнять и переспрашивать, что его превосходительство имеет в виду. Немое понимание, возникающее между ними по ночам, близко к чтению мыслей. И Райнхард медлит, надеясь ли точно в полночь, с последним бесшумным ударом часов, подняться из-за стола и лечь в постель? Легкое молчание приятно, горло устает после дневных речей. Гросс-адмиралу, как оперной певице, нужно беречь свой драгоценный голос. И он молча, неторопливо разглядывает застывшего Оберштайна, и без страха замечает, как вспыхивают и гаснут алые искорки в его глазах.  
\- Кажется, у вас опять сбились настройки.  
\- Да, эта модель нестабильна, - говорит Оберштайн совершенно спокойно - и Райнхарду нравится это спокойствие. Оберштайн не знает, что такое ложный стыд: пусть другие стесняются своих изъянов, а у него найдутся дела поважнее. - Ничего страшного.  
\- Вы не боитесь, что они выйдут из строя?  
\- У меня есть с собой запасной комплект.   
\- Как вы предусмотрительны, - снисходительно произносит Райнхард, и добавляет просто так, ни на что не намекая: - И вы можете сами отключить ваши глаза?  
\- Да, разумеется, - невозмутимо отвечает Оберштайн.   
\- И вы не будете ничего видеть?  
\- Именно так.   
\- То есть, вы ослепнете.  
\- Я уже слеп, ваше превосходительство.  
\- Ах, оставьте это "превосходительство", Оберштайн. Вы же знаете, что по вечерам вам позволено забыть о чинах.  
Оберштайн усмехается беззвучно, уголки губ приподнимает: но улыбка язвительнее любого ответа; и Райнхард понимает, что его укоряют за ложь. Они не забывают о чинах ни по вечерам, ни по ночам, ни по утрам, просыпаясь в одной постели; тонкое и пикантное наслаждение таится в неотменяемом неравенстве, официальной иерархии, которую не способен нарушить грубый и жестокий секс. Райнхард остается "превосходительством", даже когда стоит на четвереньках, уткнувшись лицом в подушку и выпятив зад; Райнхард помнит о своем высоком положении, о выцарапанном когтями и зубами гросс-адмиральстве - даже когда впивается в шею Оберштайна, больше кусая, чем целуя, и вонзает ногти ему в спину. Оберштайн не зря присматривался к нему так долго - теперь он способен судить о желаниях и мотивах Райнхарда лучше него самого. О да, Оберштайна не проведешь: он слепой-слепой, а видит дальше зрячих - и знает, что Райнхард в спальне наслаждается своею властью еще острее, чем в адмиралтействе или на капитанском мостике.   
\- И вы могли бы отключить глаза в любой момент? - продолжает Райнхард, прозрачные намеки отпускает. - Не вынуть, а просто отключить?  
\- Разумеется.   
\- Даже прямо сейчас?  
\- Когда угодно. Прошу прощения, ваше превосходительство, вы хотите, чтобы сейчас я отключил свои глаза?  
\- Да, хочу.  
\- Очень хорошо.  
Вечерние приказы Оберштайн исполняет столь же исправно, как и дневные, спасает Райнхарда от скуки, позволяя выдумывать новые и новые желания, и развлекается сам, загадывая, как далеко зайдет его превосходительство, одурев от вседозволенности в постели. Но сладострастие Райнхарда так редко касается тела, так часто тешит дух, а не плоть. Оберштайн нажимает пальцами на глазные яблоки - и Райнхард вздрагивает, едва ли не раскаиваясь в своем опрометчивом любопытстве. Жест страшен, нормальный человек (сам Райнхард!) никогда не прижмет пальцы к глазам так, как это делает Оберштайн - точно пародируя ослепление. Но сильнее ужаса оказывается томная, ленивая нега, волною проходящая по телу: Райнхард возбуждается, глядя на то, как Оберштайн сам себе выкалывает глаза. Даже если б он встал на колени, он не смог бы лучше признать свою слабость; Райнхард вовсе не желает унижать его - нет, только нарушить его оборону, пробить маленькую брешь в ледяной оболочке. Ослепшего Оберштайна легче поставить на место. Ослепший Оберштайн, наверное, трогателен в своем калечестве.  
Голубая радужка туснеет и выцветает - до унылого пепельного оттенка: глаза у нестарого Оберштайна вылинявшие и старые, как шарики серого стекла. Не притворяется ли он? Нет, по опыту известно, что он педантичен и правдив даже в мелочах, он не стал бы прибегать к бездарным и гадким обманным уловкам. Это бессмысленно. Он опускает руку, и Райнхард понимает, что приказ исполнен в точности: Оберштайн слеп. Теперь с ним можно делать все, что угодно.   
\- Вы доберетесь сами до кровати? - сложно удержаться и не задать этот вопрос. - Вам помочь?  
\- Не стоит, - отвечает Оберштайн и ошибается тут же намеренно или нечаянно, шагает не к кровати, а обратно к двери - и щелкает выключателем. - Так будет лучше.  
Он сравнивает счет без разрешения, он стягивает Райнхарда к себе во мрак, наносит удар исподтишка. Сейчас из-под стола полезут чудовища. Райнхард не ждал от него такого коварства: это против правил! Голос сипнет, глохнет, как в вате, мгновенное психическое потрясение хватает сразу за горло. Как унизительно постигать в двадцать два года, что детские страхи живы до сих пор: ребенок давно умер, а они нетленны, как волосы мертвеца в медальоне. И Райнхард себя не узнает, спрашивая возмущенно:   
\- Как вы посмели? Я не велел вам выключать свет.   
\- Если не ошибаюсь, вы хотели бы узнать, как я стану действовать вслепую. Сейчас я ничего не вижу, вы же скоро привыкнете к темноте. Вы в выигрышном положении, ваше превосходительство. Вам не о чем волноваться.  
\- Я не волнуюсь.  
\- Прошу прощения. Вы доберетесь сами до кровати?  
Отраженная ирония попадает в цель: солнечный луч такой силы мог бы корабль поджечь. Райнхард молча выходит из-за стола и ступает наугад, протянув руку вперед. До кровати недалеко, десять шагов, или пятнадцать. Он так привык "видеть", что не может вспомнить, как расставлена мебель в спальне, предметы перемешиваются в памяти, перемещаются свободно, как метеориты. А легкие шаги у него за спиной звучат раскатисто, словно поступь ожившей статуи. Это похоже на жуткие жмурки: в абсолютной темноте (сгоряча Райнхарду чудится, что с улицы в комнату вовсе не проникает свет - новолуние, и только звезды горят на ясном небе) Оберштайн двигается легко и естественно, как зрячий; а Райнхард слепнет - и, пробираясь к постели, спотыкается на ковре.  
\- Ваше превосходительство, осторожнее, не упадите. Здесь завернулся ковер.  
\- Вы солгали, вы не отключили механизм.  
\- Разве я когда-нибудь лгал вам?   
\- Допустим, вы лжете мне всегда.  
\- Тогда вы лжете - сейчас. Осторожнее, не ударьтесь.  
\- Вы все-таки - видите?  
\- Я ничего не вижу.  
Райнхард рукой нащупывает столбик кровати - в изголовье, хватается за него, как за буек: граница очерчена, дальше плыть нельзя. В кромешной тьме разумнее прислушиваться, но он не может в одну секунду отказаться от зрения, и напрягает глаза изо всех сил. Откуда придет опасность? Он не знает, спальня изменяет очертания, разрастается, обращаясь в огромный гулкий зал, и он стоит посередине холодной пустоты, раздумывая - лечь в постель или подождать еще немного? Впрочем, даже если он заберется под одеяло с головой - его это ненадолго спасет.  
Внеэротический азарт кипит в крови: он уязвим сейчас, но Оберштайн - уязвимее, Оберштайн вброшен в свое детство, низвергнут на дно слепоты, как колодца. И только во власти Райнхарда - позволить ему вернуться к свету или заставить до утра проблуждать с черною повязкой, с выжженными глазами. Есть странное, нехорошее упоение в этой игре: внезапная слабость Оберштайна действительно возбуждает не хуже войны. И Райнхард едва сдерживается, чтоб не подать знака, не бросить вслух: "Кажется, вы разучились быть слепым, Оберштайн", - о нет, он притаится и будет молчать до последнего, пока Оберштайн бродит где-то рядом, как ошалевшая ночная птица - под ярким солнцем.  
За миг до атаки он чует приближение врага: теперь для него Оберштайн врагом становится, а любовь - охотой и битвой. Черный воздух звенит - точно рой москитов врывается в открытое окно; но нет, это галлюцинация, обманка, подсунутая Оберштайном (недаром о нем говорят, что он способен недругов довести до мигрени за пять минут), краткое помрачение рассудка. Райнхард не успевает увернуться, его обнимают со спины и жестко сжимают; он - добыча, а Оберштайн - паук. Сколько ролей они могут сменить в ночные часы? Твердые ладони быстро оглаживают тело, обыскивают, а не ласкают, ищут оружие под скользким шелком. Прикосновения непривычно резки и хватки, прежде Оберштайн никогда не ощупывал его так жадно, не изучал, как незнакомца. Он читает Райнхарда, словно книгу с выпуклым шрифтом, и халат мешает ему, как платок, наброшенный на раскрытую страницу. В памяти всплывает - откуда, из-под какого обвала? - лживая история, сказка, басня: о слепом музыканте (или о пианисте с завязанными глазами?), игравшем пьесу собственного сочинения - и на клавиатуру тоже был наброшен шелковый шарф? Спровоцированные воспоминания рвутся, крыльями бьют: сестра играла, не глядя в ноты, ее белые руки мягко порхали над клавишами, мелодию ткали; он слышит издали - обрывок ее музыки, о нет, это лягушки поют в пруду.   
Оберштайн распахивает халат, нарушает равновесие - нет, в иллюзию вторгается и сметает ее, отбрасывает, как голубой пояс. Нет музыки, и даже лягушки молчат, все звуки - это преломление тишины в темноте, акустические побочные эффекты. Райнхарду кажется, что глаза его начинают различать слабый свет, будто сквозь бельма пробиваются лучи: упрямая чернота расступается и слабеет, выпускает из-под покрова очертания предметов. Спальня постепенно уменьшается - так разлившаяся река возвращается в русло, оставляя на берегу ил и водоросли, выплеснутых рыб. Но Оберштайн все так же слеп - и пальцы его втираются в тело Райнхарда, едва ли не причиняя боли. Став незрячим, он отбрасывает церемонии, он сполна пользуется преимуществами своего изъяна, слабость в силу превращает. Райнхард сам виноват, что не предвидел неудачи, не рассчитал - чем может обернуться необдуманный приказ. Тем лучше, обучение пойдет ему впрок, днем он такой ошибки не допустит. Но ночь только началась, и он крепко пойман в объятия слепца, ему не хватит ни хитрости, ни ловкости, чтобы вырваться.   
А Оберштайн тискает его, халат задирает и под шелковыми полами хватает за бедра, по ягодицам прохаживается ладонью - и Райнхард захлебывается от возмущения, так отвратительна и притягательна, так фамильярна эта ласка, больше похожая на шлепок. Оберштайн больше не спрашивает разрешения, условие выполнено: он вслепую добрался до любовника и теперь волен делать все, что захочет. Нет, он не лапает Райнхарда - он его лепит во тьме, целиком познает, не овладевая им, не целуя даже. Райнхард чувствует спиной его тело - сквозь рубашку: значит, мундир он все-таки снял, потому и медлил, потому и дал Райнхарду время - ускользнуть тишком, спрятаться, замереть, не дышать. И вдруг, как по приказу, Оберштайн размыкает руки и отступает назад, еще один элемент вводит в игру. Острое разочарование пронзает сердце, возбуждение усиливается мгновенно, словно жар в приступе малярии; Райнхард рот приоткрывает, не в силах облечь протест в слова, готовый заорать бессмысленно, как младенец или животное, требуя своего, - и в эту секунду Оберштайн срывает с него халат и толкает на постель, как в пропасть.  
Игра свершается: Райнхард падает поперек кровати и не успевает перевернуться. Оберштайн настигает его снова, придавливает к расправленному одеялу, собственное тело делает своими глазами, одним огромным всевидящим оком. К теплу ли он тянется, к дыханию, к излучению власти, исходящему от Райнхарда - губительному, смертельному, словно радиация, словно сила расщепленного атома, - не разобрать; он приподнимает мягкие волосы и приникает губами к тонкой шее. И Райнхарда бьет дрожь: поцелуй слишком резок, поцелуй тоже превращает Оберштайна - в зрячего. Плечи и спину он целует сухо, точно прижигает маленькими огоньками, и лишь наткнувшись на родинку - которую, наверно, никогда не видел прежде, которую и сам Райнхард не мог в зеркале разглядеть, - лижет ее горячим языком.   
Сейчас можно стонать, ведь его уже поймали, но Райнхард молчит, как убитый, и стискивает зубы, оттого что ему в дурацкой и жалкой гордости чудится - стон станет мольбой о пощаде, поражением, капитуляцией. Прежде он не стеснялся кричать, когда его валяли по постели, как мальчишку для утех, но сегодня все заверчено иначе - будто Оберштайн, ослепнув, еще и онемел, и нельзя, опасно дразнить его утраченным голосом. Как мучительны эти поцелуи - не любовника, но естествоиспытателя, конквистадора на захваченной земле. Ладони снова гладят процелованную до костей спину (точно к оголенному мясу прикасаются), мнут и раздвигают ягодицы. Невидимая нагота непристойна, и Райнхард, давно отбросивший стеснительность, переживает мгновенный и острый приступ стыда, прижимает горящее лицо к одеялу, точно надеется стать для Оберштайна безликим любовником, незнакомцем, маской на карнавале. Разве слепому не все равно, с кем совокупляться? И разве сам Райнхард не мог пять минут назад выскользнуть прочь из спальни, подменив себя кем-то другим?  
Логические связи рассыпаны, осмысленное сумасшествие заполняет пустое пространство. Откуда Оберштайну знать, что он берет в эту минуту (присваивает, пронзает, трахает - сколько глаголов есть для описания акта любви, и все они утрачивают точность) - Райнхарда фон Лоэнграмма, гросс-адмирала, его превосходительство? Горячее тело под ним может принадлежать кому угодно, оно анонимно, с него сорваны знаки различия, чины и ордена. И сам Оберштайн о ком думает, кого представляет в своих объятиях, кому снова целует шею, все жестче впиваясь губами, словно хочет одновременно - влить сперму и выпить кровь? Он и на последнем дыхании не проговорится, не выдохнет чье-то имя; нет, еще несколько секунд длятся телесные судороги, любовно-эпилептические корчи, а затем он молча вцепляется в волосы Райнхарда, запрокидывает вверх его красивую голову, лишенную лица, и разделяет с ним свою слепоту.  
Через несколько минут в спальне становится светлее: причуды восприятия, не более того, ведь до рассвета еще далеко. Освобожденный Райнхард приподнимается на локтях и поворачивается, опуская голову на подушку, и видит, как Оберштайн снимает одежду и ложится рядом, привычно занимает левую сторону кровати. Если бы он не был слепцом, то, наверно, стал бы левшой; он не может жить без маленьких пороков, черных крапинок на безупречно сером фоне. Вполне простительная слабость.  
\- На ночь вы их отключаете тоже? Ваши глаза?   
\- Когда как. Сегодня, если позволите, я оставлю их отключенными.  
\- Вам понравилось, не правда ли?  
\- Вам понравилось, ваше превосходительство, - Оберштайн не отвечает вопросом на вопрос, это невежливо; Оберштайн всего-навсего нагло утверждает свое. - И вы захотите сделать так еще раз.  
\- Не вам судить о моих желаниях, Оберштайн.   
\- Хорошо. Прошу прощения.  
\- Вы не ответили мне.  
\- Вам нужен ответ? Да, мне понравилось.  
\- Вы чувствовали унижение?  
\- Унижение? - Оберштайн качает головой. - Нет, что вы. Напротив, я наконец-то увидел, что вы так красивы, как мне казалось раньше.  
\- Увидели? - переспрашивает Райнхард равнодушно. Уточнения не нужны, он знает, что расслышал верно, но по инерции заполняет паузу, словами заливает образовавшийся разрыв.   
\- Да, ваше превосходительство, - ритуальною фразой отвечает Оберштайн и закрывает глаза. - Сегодня я увидел вас яснее, чем прежде. Гораздо яснее.


End file.
